


Cookie in the train station

by icegirljenni



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirljenni/pseuds/icegirljenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grab your pop corn, switch on the TV and turn it to the cookie channel to enjoy a story of Sesshoumaru and Rin weaving their fates. A single choice from Rin that changes her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie in the train station

**Author's Note:**

> "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."
> 
> ~This story is based on an email I read back then in March 2011. I have promised a friend of mine to adapt the moral of the story and twisted the plot into a Sesshoumaru and Rin story.
> 
> This is a long overdue project, a long promised story that I want to dedicate it to Taraah36.This is for you and sorry for the huge delay (^_^) Congratulation for your graduation, dear. ~

Cookie in train station...

 

All the train stations in Tokyo city are usually packed, especially during weekdays when people start to flood their choice stations early in the mornings. The crowd will only die down during night time especially an hour and half before the train services close.

There are two sets of rush hours that we must avoid; one is in the morning between eight to ten and the other one is during the evening from six to nine. Those are the hours people go to work and then return home.

This is the reason why Rin reaches her office earlier than the scheduled business hour. She hates the crowd and would rather wake up early and leave her office late just enough to avoid the rush hours. She can never imagine herself being squeezed while entering the train or being plastered to the door frames when there is no room left inside the train.  _Let these people enjoy themselves in a sardine tin._ The girl jokes sarcastically.

Like any other evening, Rin leaves her office at late seven and makes her way to the nearby convenience store. Purchasing a magazine and a packet of cookies, the girl walks out and heads to the train station.

Entering Shinjuku subway, Rin spots her favorite bench unoccupied and quickly settles down with her handbag resting on her laps. Supporting her elbow on the bag, she picks up the magazine and starts to read it's cover. It is always like this, the girl with long black hair and large hazelnut eyes would sit at the station until the announcement of the last train comes.

Yes, she loves to ride the last train because it is usually empty. Furthermore, since she lives by herself, there is no reason to be home early. So might as well enjoy the air conditioner at the station and ride the last train that hardly has more than five passengers in it.

Beside her where a packet of cookies lay, a man sits down, opens his newspaper and starts reading. Flipping the magazine to the next page, Rin reaches out her left hand and takes out the first cookie. Surprisingly, the man beside her takes one also.

The girl frowns, perplexed at the bold man who sits next to her, she cocks her head to the side to see a long silver haired man munching the cookie while reading the newspaper.

Her brows knitted with confusion,  _what kind of fashion is that?_  Rin questions mutely, her mouth agape in disbelief. Not only that he has dyed his entire hair in silverfish white but  _why with the magenta stripes on his cheek?_  She ponders.

Sensing the intense gaze from the girl, the man turns to the side and notices her confused looks. She holds the same cookie in her hand and for that the man nods weakly, lifting his right hand up a little that is holding a cookie to signal 'enjoy it' before returning to his newspaper.

Rin is left completely feeling bizarre by the odd man gestures.  _Is he kind of saying 'sorry' for the cookie?_  Determined to not dwell on the issue further, the girl returns to her magazine and continues to devour the cookie.

For each cookie the girl takes next, the silver haired man takes one too. This is really annoying her, but not wanting to cause a scene she decides to stay silent again. While her concentration is no longer on her magazine, the girl just stares on the page blankly flipping it without reading the content.

When only one cookie remains, Rin quickly reaches over to the packet to grab the cookie unfortunately it is too late, the man next to her already has it in his hand and does something totally unexpected which wears her patience to the limit.

He divides the cookie into halves and gives it to the girl.

This is it, Rin is extremely angry now. She rises and stomps her foot on the floor before fully facing the weirdo who is stealing her cookies. When the speakers at the station announce the arrival of the next train, the girl throws the magazine straight to the man's face and yells "Idiot!" before storming into to the train that has already opened its doors.

Almost everyone in the Shinjuku station turns to look at the dumbfounded silver haired man as he watches the train boarding.

Tokyo Metro Marunouchi line is a subway that runs in a U-shape. It takes three stops from Shinjuku station to reach Yotsuya station, where Rin will take a bus from the terminal and travel to Yotsuya, a place that's located at the western edge from the station.

Emerging from the Yotsuya station, Rin makes her way straight to the bus terminal. She is still mad for her beautiful day has been destroyed by a stranger who dares to share her cookie.

Arriving at the bus station, the girl unzips the front pocket of her handbag to retrieve her wallet but cannot locate it. She then tries to search in the main compartment of her bag. But to her surprise a packet of cookies is inside her bag, untouched, unopened!

Rin feels ashamed, she has completely forgotten about keeping her cookie in the bag. While she was furious at the silver haired man for dividing her cookie, it was Rin who was sharing his cookie and yet the man allowed her to eat it without feeling angered.

Rin's heart twitches in pain, remembering how she tossed the magazine at his face. She feels extremely guilty at this moment. Instead of sulking at her own mistake, she decides to travel back to Shinjuku for two reasons. First to find her lost wallet and second she is hoping the man is still there because she wishes to apologize.

Grabbing her monthly pass, Rin runs back into the station as fast as her legs can carry her.

An hour and a half passes, the girl is now boarded inside the final train and heading back to Yotsuya station. She used to be happy as the only passenger inside the train but tonight she feels rather dejected and lonely.

She fails to find her wallet at the station and it is not even at the convenience store. But more importantly the silver haired man is no longer there as well.

Rin sighs with a heavy heart; she has concluded that losing her wallet must be karma to pay back her silly overreactions earlier towards the man. To add another bad luck to the day, her mobile phone battery has actually died when she tries to contact her friend, leaving her with no choice but to wait until the next morning. When she will go to work and get help from her colleague.

Walking out from Yotsuya station for the second time, Rin makes her way to the bus stand and decides to sleep here for tonight.

Several busses come and go and all the girl can do is shake her head when the driver inquires if she needs a ride. It is already half past ten now and her stomach starts growling. The packet of cookie is kept untouched inside her bag. She is not going to eat it, not after the shameful incident that happened earlier. She would rather stay hungry.

Drawing her legs up to her chest she wraps her arms around it and rests her chin in between her knees. Her gaze fixes on the empty road while her weary mind wanders back to the silver haired man at the Shinjuku station.

"I am sorry, I wasn't aware that my cookie was in the bag." Squeezing her eyes tightly, Rin whispers the apology to herself.

"Apology accepted." The manly voice brings the exhausted girl back to the present. She turns to her back abruptly to see a tall silver haired man in smart casual attire standing at her back.

The weak street lamp light shines on his face and reveals the magenta stripes on his cheeks. This time Rin notices something that she didn't see earlier, there is a crescent moon at the center of his forehead.

The man kneels at her side and stretches out his arm to the front of the girl, showing something in his hand. Rin looks down, her eyes widen with tears of joy.

"My wallet!" She exclaims happily while the silver haired man rises. The girl follows suit.

"Thank you so much. Ho-w wh-e-re ummm ..." Rin feels extremely grateful but she can't stop stuttering. With her head slightly lower, she steals a glance at the man before him. She concludes that the features on his face isn't looking odd at all in fact those magenta stripes stand out on his pale skin.

"You dropped it when you stormed into the train." Rin tilts her head up at the voice and feels ashamed. She remains silent.

" There's a name card in your wallet. It stated where you were living." He replies coolly, emotionless but for some reason Rin feels content. A graceful smile graces on her lips.

"Thank you so much," She bows before continuing, "Sorry about the cookie." The man only nods and they remain in the same position, staring at each other for what it seems like forever until the man reaches his hand out.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Rin giggles as she too reaches out her hand to shakes his. "Rin Nishimura, nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru's lips curl upwards for a tiny smile but the girl can see it as she returns him a delightful smile.

 _Knowing you again, is my pleasure, Rin._  The demon lord confesses silently.


End file.
